


The Better of Two - Remus

by MarySueAtYourService



Series: Happy Days That Never Last [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brothers, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Other, Sad Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySueAtYourService/pseuds/MarySueAtYourService
Summary: Remus is always compared.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Happy Days That Never Last [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Better of Two - Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Tw; self confidence issues, comparison

Remus is always compared.

That's his lifeline. His brother is the better end of the stick. His brother has reasonable ideas. His ideas aren't reasonable, and will probably only be used for some horror essay. He doesn't really look that good, hell, who is he kidding, he looks like he came out of a trash can. In the end, the only one who even likes him is Deceit, but, well, Deceit treated all of the Dark Sides like his kids, so it really doesn't make a difference.

Dark Sides.

Nowadays it feels more like a term used to make everyone see the difference between him and Roman. His brother was liked, he was not. His brother was handsome, he was not. His brother was good, he was evil. At least by their standards.

Remus is good at ignoring the elephant in the room. He makes it seem like he's dense, and really, he is, but he isn't as dumb as he looks. He knows the Light Sides don't really like it when he shows up but tolerate him because he's Roman's brother. He wonders what would happen to him if he wasn't Roman's brother. Would he end up like Deceit? Or be accepted like Virgil?

In the end, it isn't his place to ponder on the meaning of stuff like this. He'll leave this to the smart guys, Remus is dumb after all.


End file.
